


Sharing

by Madita1908



Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [6]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Clothes, Clothes Stealing, Couple goals, F/M, Marriage, William shakespeare and Palamedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Francis search’s  his Black Sabbath shirt
Relationships: Francis Saint-Germain/Joan of Arc
Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554796
Kudos: 5





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!  
> I found this adorable dialogue on tumblr and had to write it fir sinf!  
> https://angi-sucht-schmetterlinge.tumblr.com/post/626352169923264512/i-want-that-with-sinf  
> I asked the creator if I may use it!  
> Have fun,
> 
> Angi

“Joan, did you take Black Sabbath shirt?”, Francis yelled through their new house, while making his way down stairs.  
The last boxes had arrived this morning and while Francis had taken care of the upper floor, his wife was working down stairs. He wasn’t feeling cold or anything, thanks to the fire magic, but since some friends would come over soon, the count decided to wear his favourite shirt but couldn’t find it.  
“ No!” His wife answered, while she sorted through the remaining boxes, but when Francis entered the living room, he stopped immediately and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Of course, she was wearing the shirt, as usual. Palamedes had warned him that this might happened, but Francis had always denied it. His wife wasn’t like William Shakespeare, who appeared to steal clothes from his partner and wear them. Joan never had been this kind of girl, he thought. But there she was, sitting in the middle of the room in his shirt!  
It was way to big for her, and the shirt reached just beneath her tights as she got up from the floor. Joan looked at him, and for moments there was a silence.  
“Mh, yeah. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t take it.” Francis demanded gently. Joans big grey eyes caught his glance. “I did not take your Black Sabbath shirt.” She said with total seriousness.  
They stood towards each other, and Francis moved his gaze up and down his wife. No doubt, she was wearing his shirt, but he had to admit that this kind of dress suited her very well. The count knew that his wife wasn’t really font of dresses.  
She wore more practical clothes, like jeans and T-shirts and the few dresses she owned were mostly summer dresses. Even her wedding dress had been a light summer dress - and she had looked gorgeous in it!  
“I’m going to pretend I don’t see you wearing it right now,” he said before pulling her in his arms to kiss her, “because you look adorable in my clothes.”  
Joan grinned and kissed him back. “You’re damn right. I do.”


End file.
